My asymmetrical lover
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Setsu's main goal in life is to constantly go against her boyfriends wishes and be perfectly asymmetrical but one day she thinks that it may be time to stop or she could lose the man she love's


Name: Setsu

Person you're with: Death the kid

The DWMA the school where I and my symmetrical boyfriend attended, it was my goal in life to make myself as asymmetrical as I possibly could for my asymmetriphobia suffering drove him crazy which is what I loved, I would arrive at school every day my entire being perfectly unsymmetrical which would make him go into one of his crazy outbursts.

The outbursts that made me love him in the first place I remember the first time I met him I thought he was going to be some complete snob who didn't have a care in the world, but that whole theory was pretty much blown out the window when I saw how he reacted when black star broke one of the pillars. That was the moment I truly fell in love with, Death the kid.

I looked at myself in the mirror my top made out of two different Martials the patterns clashing against one another. A bracelet situated on one of the wrists but not on the other, my boots one red and one white the socks equally as miss matched as they showed over the tops of my boots, my skirt holding a skull on one side of the hip but not on the other, the ribbons holding my hair as far from symmetrical as humanly possible.

"Perfect" I said as I nodded to my reflection grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I walked down the hall of the DWMA to my class room, my eyes picking up familiar figures one being the target of unsymmetricalness _not that, that's even a word to begin with but anyway_. I approached the familiar figure of my boyfriend my finger at my lips telling those in front of him not to give away my presence. I smirked finally reaching my destination my face reaching around my lip, s pecking his cheek in a sweet kiss.

"Moring my love" I said a giggle passing my lips as I did so.

He turned around with a smile on his features.

"Moring …." He stopped as his eyes traced over my appearance.

I gave a wide smile waiting for his reaction.

"SETSU! WH-WHA-WHAT IS THIS! "

"HOW UNSYMETRICAL, HOW HORRIBLE!"

DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COULD RUIN ME!My other half is asymmetrical therefore making me asymmetrical, I'm asymmetrical garbage I should just die!" death said as he sunk to the floor his fist banging against its hard floors.

I laughed _mission accomplished, naw he's sooo cute when he's like this._

"You're not garbage kid, garbage is bad and you're not" patty said patting his back in comfort.

I shook my head as I continued to laugh at the scene before me, lizzy looked at me giving me a wide smile while laughing to herself she mouthed "nice one" before turning back to kid.

I turned to the rest of the group bidding them all a good morning before turning back to my boyfriend who was still miserably on the floor.

"What's up, what's up" the voice came from behind me.

I turned to come face to face with lord death, and if I guessed correctly I would think he was here to pick up his son that now had blood flowing from his mouth and nose.

"Ah setsu how nice to see you, I trust you are well" lord death said in his awfully happy manner.

_Seriously was this guy on happy pills or something?_

"Yes I'm quite well, but as for your son" I said gesturing to my boyfriend who was now hoisted on lizzy's back.

"Ah yes, well I think I will be taking kid home, he can be quite a bit of trouble sometimes" death said as he turned on his heel and began to walk.

Lizzy turned to me kid still on her back, I smiled running my hand through his dark locks and pecking his forehead lightly.

"Make sure he gets home safely lizzy" I said as I turned to face her smile still on my features.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"But Setsu I think this is the worst reaction in all of your little ventures, so I don't think he'll be able to come to school tomorrow, I think maybe you should cut back a bit with the asymmetrical stuff, even just a little" She said her face holding all seriousness .

I looked over at kid, my brow furrowed as lizzy's word's replayed in my head. I think she was right this time, I think maybe I was starting to go a bit far with my little obsession.

"Mmm yeah I think your right Liz" I said a distant look on my features.

She smiled and nodded bidding me goodbye as she turned on her heel following lord death.

I turned back to the rest of the group as sheepish smile on my lips.

"Well that was interesting" I said my hand resting on the back of my head.

The laughed and we made our way to our first class.

XxOo

~After School~

School had finally finished the entire day filled with nothing but dissections that stein had prepared, I swear there must be something else he could teach beside that. I mean for god sake, he even went as far as dissecting endangered animals. _Sometimes you have to wonder about that man._

I continued on my way home my mind replaying the events of this morning I think lizzy was right maybe this time it had gone too far, I needed to stop. I loved kid and I wasn't about to lose him for my little obsession, I wanted him to stay by my side I wanted to be there for him by his side forever. I was ready to anything if it meant keeping him with me, and anyway it's not like I wouldn't see his little break downs even if they weren't caused by me.

That's it I had made my decision tomorrow I was going to start trying to be as symmetrical as I possibly could, not only for me but for the man I loved as well.

I finally reached my house reaching for the key in my bag, letting myself in. I dropped my bag as I entered the door; I closed the door behind me with a thud as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

I yawned rubbing my eyes as I grabbed my sleep wear from my closet, quickly disposing the one's on my body for my comfy night wear. I grabbed the sheets tossing them and sliding into my bed bringing them over my form.

I shut my eyes slipping into the land of dreams.

XxOo

~The next morning~

The light seeped in through the curtains hitting my eyes.

"Mmm" I mumbled as I flipped over avoiding the harsh raze.

My eyes opened as I awoke ready for a new day, I tossed the sheets from me my feet flopping over the edge of my bed, landing on the cold wood floors. I stretched yawning as I lifted myself from my bed and into my bathroom; I emerged minutes later in my outfit ready for school.

I walked out of my house not even stopping once to have a look at my appearance I was going to let others tell me how I looked today, I was going to wing it and not even put thought into my appearance these next few days. I was going to let fate decide how I looked and if it turned out that my appearance did not suit the preferences of my boyfriend, then we were not meant to be.

I finally arrived at school my bag slung over my shoulders my back slouched and my head down, as I thought about all the different scenarios that could happen over my appearance. I sure hope fate was on my side, and that kid and I could be together forever.

I walked along the corridor people's heads turned as I walked by people whispered to one another as they eyed me.

_This is either a good thing or a bad thing_

I continued to walk my head now rising as I looked before me my eyes widening as the familiar form of my boyfriend came into view.

"Kid, bu-bu-but I thought you were staying home today?" I said shocked at the sudden appearance.

He turned to face me a large smile on his face, his eyes widened as they traced over my form, in a flash he was in front of me his hands grasping each side of my face.

His eyes softened as his eyes meet mine a gentle smile on his lips.

"How absolutely perfect" he said his lips descending down on my own .

I kissed back my hand wrapping around his neck my fingers playing with the strands of his hair, his hands falling from my face on resting on my waist the other on my hip.

After what felt like a life time we finally separated my forehead resting against his

"Oh setsu, no matter what you do to me, I would never miss a chance to see you no matter how asymmetrical you may look" kid said his hands lightly tracing my waist.

I smiled at his words

"But I must say I do like the symmetrical look better, it's absolutely perfect" he said pecking my lips once again.

I looked down at my appearance to find that his words spoke the truth; my whole being was entirely symmetrical.

I smiled to myself _anything for you, absolutely anything._

"Well then I'll just have to be your absolutely perfect girlfriend now won't I?" I said smiling up into the loving gave of my boyfriend.

"Indeed "kid said sealing our lips together once more.

**Well I hope you liked it and I hoped I was as close to your story line as possilble**


End file.
